


Red & Gold

by aspentree11



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspentree11/pseuds/aspentree11
Summary: She was cunning and he was impulsive. She was a flammable match and he was a contagious blaze. She was dream but he didn't believe in living in reality. What happens when the Lady of Autumn falls into the world of gold again? Post-ACOWAR





	1. Chapter 1

“Mother! Get up!”  
Eris was screaming. She had woken up to a slam. She bolted upright, staring at her bewildered son. His eyes were blazing when they landed on Beron. When he first walked in, she noticed, he took his time to look at the scenery in the room. First the windows, then the large paintings, then the grand wardrobe. His eyes looked over the gigantic fireplaces and the cold breeze going through the open windows. His eyes lingered at the dark hard-wood floors and the blood red marble walls. He had never been in the room before, as he was heavily forbidden to enter it by Beron. Because of this, she mostly slept in a plain guestroom, but tonight was a special night, and she was naked. She bundled the blankets around her body frantically. Eris had connected the dots quickly but he was of age to understand that it was one of the many duties she was forced to do in order to stay alive. Unlike the rest of her sons, he had caught Beron doing horrific things to her on multiple occasions – putting hands on her, holding her down, belittling her. At least this didn’t have anything to do with violence.  
“Eris,” she said softly.  
“Have you lost your goddamned mind?” Beron had snarled, landing on his feet. Unlike him, she had already absorbed the screaming past the walls. Beron’s beady eyes only noticed the bloody knife in Eris’s hand. Eris had locked the door behind him, starring murderously at his father. She knew for a while now that Eris was planning on taking the crown, despite her constant reminders to him that being High Lord was not something to wish for. And then a thought came to her that caused her stomach to churn. Was the screaming behind the locked door due to him?  
“Beron,” she rasped, taking notice that Eris was yet to speak. She had to give him time to think, to reconsider whatever he could be planning. “Someone’s here. In the palace.” Beron’s head shot towards the door. Suddenly, he heard the grunts as well. The loud thuds, the screeches, the shuffling of feet. If he was able to grow any paler, he would. But his mouth opened and closed, a terrified look gleaming in his eyes. She took in a ragged breath as a blast grew closer to their door.  
“What are you doing? Don’t stand here like a coward. Go do your duty and fight for your court!” Beron roared at his son, but it was only because Beron knew that he didn’t stand a chance against anyone past those doors. Eris’s eyes widened. As Beron quarreled with him, she opened the drawer next to her, getting out a knife as well.  
“Get her out,” Eris demanded simply, nodding towards his mother. After a short moment of puzzlement, his father scuffed at him. Eris didn’t give his father a long enough moment to reach mockery – instead he pointed his knife at him, enraged.  
“I didn’t come here to defend you. I came here to tell you to get her out.” Beron’s head shot towards her. She had reached for a robe that had been left on the ground and she was putting it on rapidly.  
“Get that knife away from me,” Beron snarled, his eyes round. Her eyes stayed on the walls, trying to ignore the wailing but Eris was right – they had to leave. And she knew, despite Beron’s ignorance, why he was wasting his time on giving Beron the benefit of the doubt instead of getting her out himself. Whoever was past those doors wouldn’t kill a high lord – it was too messy, filled with far more undesirable consequences than killing a possible successor. If they killed a high lord, the message they were trying to send out would remain unheard because there would be no one left to answer to it. The whole world had watched what happened between the Night Court and the Spring Court all those years ago. It never ended, not really. And unless these people were trying to start a century-long war, which would be tedious and risk far more lives than needed, they would let the High Lord flee.  
“Or what?” Eris hissed back. Beron’s nose flared.  
“No, Beron!” She yelled, but he already lifted his hand. She tried going between them but her son pushed her aside so fast that she stumbled against the wall harshly, making her let out a screech. Yet, as her heartbeat quickened and opened her mouth to yell his name, she realized something was off about her son – he looked far too calm to test Beron’s wrath, maybe even bored. Beron rose his hand. A harsh exhale let out, but Eris stayed stagnant. She waited for Beron’s magic to hit him, her eyes sharp on Eris, but Beron’s hand merely lingered in the air. She blinked suddenly, waiting for a response but then bewilderment flashed across Beron’s face. Though Eris was far past impatient, there was a victorious smirk on his lips. Beron’s mouth hung open.  
“What the-”  
“If you would have listened,” Eris’s voice rang lowly, taking a step towards him, “I would’ve told you that they put a shield around the palace that ceased all magic from being let out.” Beron let out a shaky breath as he took one step back.  
“Eris,” she let out warningly. But Eris’s knife was up. There was a mad glint in his eyes, a moment that his mother had recently predicted. She knew that Eris was preparing to take the throne, but not now. Not like this.  
“Stay out of it,” he growled at her, and she winced. Her son had never spoken to her with that tone– filled with such coldness. Ruthlessness.  
“You’d kill your own father?” Beron goaded. Instantly, his smirk had dropped. A seriousness flooded his face, a moment of honesty. A look that was far more terrifying.  
“Yes,” Eris said flatly. A loud sound boomed behind him, making the three of them twitch. “If you don’t take her with you.” Beron shook his head.  
“I’m not going out there,” Beron stammered. “I’m not risking my-” And then Eris took two careful steps and went for his throat. Of course, that would have been disastrous if Beron hadn’t stepped to the side. Eris, though a better fighter, stumbled in shock and Beron took the moment to punch him in the face. The knife flew away, landing next to her foot. And then, just a second later, there were two knives in her hands. There was dead silence as the two males looked over her, so calm yet hesitant. Hesitant because while she had let Beron step all over her for years, she finally held the power. Eris, on the other hand, was desperate. Desperate to get the knife, desperate to kill his father.  
“Mother,” Eris said quietly, reaching towards her. “Give me the knife.” She stepped back, the knives growing heavier in her hand. She had forgotten how it felt – to not feel weak, to feel the power in her veins.  
“It’s not going to happen like this, Eris,” she said, her voice cool.  
“Yes, it isn’t,” Beron interrupted. Her head shot towards him. His eyes were filled with fury but there was a smile on his face. “Give it.” The demand, sharp as the knives she held, made her flinch. Whether or not Beron noticed, Eris certainly did. Eris opened his mouth but a large boom interrupted him, making the three of them jump. Quickly, Eris shot towards his father.  
“I don’t need a knife to kill you,” Eris growled. He jumped towards him, lunging, but then the door burst open. She let out a ragged inhale as she stumbled back. A range of men stomped in, wearing colors she didn’t recognize. Eris was screaming, trying to scare them away with threats he didn’t have. Beron cowered in the far corner.  
“One step further and my sons’ will kill you!” Beron bellowed. “I’ll give you this moment of mercy.” The man at front, probably the largest man she had ever seen, chuckled.  
“You’re implying that you have more than one?” The man rang, and her hand went to her mouth as she struggled to not let out the animal-like sound begging to come out. Despite the fact she loved the rest of her boys, when Eris had barged into her room her only thoughts were towards him. She couldn’t help it – he became her favorite when Lucien left. And when her husband was ready to kill him need be, her only thoughts were him.  
“They’re dead?” she whispered, her voice breaking. Her son was heaving as he stumbled away from the invaders. The man jerked towards her, blinking. Clearly, he hadn’t even noticed she was in the room. The smile, thin and sour, lengthened.  
“Worse,” the man said dryly, “they fled like bastards.” Her hand dropped to her side. Eris, who had been standing straight and ready to fight, slackened. She knew what he was thinking – despite his desire to conquer, he had trained them through the years to be braver, fiercer. In a way, she believed that Eris was embarrassed by their cowardice. And in the end, his training had done nothing.  
She looked at all of them. The invaders, her husband, her son. She looked at the door that was wide open and how all of their eyes lingered towards Beron obsessively. The man at front was clearly the leader, approaching Beron as he whimpered. And so she did the worse thing possible – she flung the two knives at Beron, letting them fall to his feet. Her son, incapable of understanding why she would give the two knives to his doomed father, looked at her ludicrously but she used the moment of distraction to stumble towards him, grabbing his hand tightly. As the men began to circle Beron, their eyes only on him, they took it as their cue to leave. Of course, in doing so, they had to dodge a number of hands reaching towards them but to her surprise, they made it out of the room.  
They ran down the hall, trying not to gape at the trail of blood. Eris’s bedroom was wide open and in the doorway was a dead body. Finally, she looked at her son.  
“Is this your doing?” She snarled, getting to the stairs. “Did you do this?” Eris opened his mouth, about to answer, but then she felt a hand yank her back. She let out a screech, looking at the man who had caught her. He was looking at her greedily.  
“The Lady of Autumn,” he whispered to himself, as if she was a prize. “It’s so very good to meet you.” Eris charged at him but a second man had grabbed him as well. At a distance, they heard Beron’s screams. She and Eris were wrong – clearly they were planning on killing him.  
“Don’t do this,” she said softly, her voice calm. The man’s eyes were as black as night. “I don’t know who you are, or where you come from, but-” And then he punched her in the face. Eris yelled as she fell down the marble staircase, miraculously landing on her side. Yet, everything was spinning. She couldn’t concentrate as she opened her eyes.  
“Let go of her!” Her son roared. “Don’t you-” And then his voice turned into muffles and before she could understand what was happening, to even lift her heavy head in his direction, she felt a black cloth tie around her eyes. She let out a heavy inhale. It was over, she thought. They were going to die.  
She felt her hands bind together, tying them so tightly that her hands already ached. And when she opened her mouth to scream, two drops of liquid fell into her mouth. She tried spitting it out but the man had closed her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. As it dripped down her throat, her throat burned. Though there was nothing to see, she began to feel dizzy. Distant.  
“I always thought you were the prettiest, you know, out of all the ladies. Even against Feyre Cursebreaker,” the kidnapper chuckled. “It’s a shame that you spent your life with that dunce.” That dunce. Dunce, as in her husband. She could hear his screaming, his yells, but his voice grew farther and farther away. She still heard the faint muffles from her son, but they sounded weaker. Even her own breaths felt less lively, as if her lungs were shriveling. She was going to die, she thought. This was how her story ended.  
But then she felt a whip of air. No – a whip was an understatement. It was like a tornado had bursted into the room, hitting them with one gigantic wave. Even past the black cloth, she saw a burst of light. Men around her yelped, including her own son. But then she heard the word, one single word that was so soft that it reminded her of a feather.  
“Eva.”  
“Well, this got very-” And then the man who had spoken to her grunted. He banged against something, probably the railing to the staircase, and inhaled raggedly. She tried leaning up on her elbows but whatever he had given her was taking effect. She could barely keep her head up. Everything sounded so far away, she couldn’t lift her own body.  
“Unfortunately,” her kidnapper hissed, and he sounded miles and miles away, “she’s off the market.” Another voice replied and though she couldn’t hear the words, the voice was sharp. Impatient. The other didn’t speak for a moment.  
“Six million,” her kidnapper said finally. Even half-awake the Lady of Autumn felt shocked by his words. The other was quiet for a moment but then he uttered something. Even from where she was standing, she could feel the kidnapper grow happier.  
“How am I supposed to know that you won’t send her back?” The kidnapper spat, after pondering his words. “Surely even you understand that we have a message to send. Who would we be if we let his lady prance her way back?” And then the man replied fast, his voice sharp as a knife. But before she could hear the rest, she felt her head fall back onto the marble. Slowly, she closed her eyes. There was no reason to fight the sleepiness, not when death wasn’t far away.  
~*~ discidium ~*~  
Everything was white.  
When Eva opened her eyes again, she was in a canopy. She didn’t move for a moment, only staring at the white cloth that hung over the large bed. Her eyes fell downward, a fear looming in her mind. She was still wearing the robe she had worn earlier but there was red splattered on it and two large bruises circled around her wrists. With her head pulsing with a sharp pain, she sat up. The walls were just as white as the canopy, almost as if they were recently painted. Between the ceiling and each wall was a small strip of gold. The tiles, as she looked down, was white marble with gold specks on them. Slowly and carefully, she got out of the bed. Beside the bed, there were two white flip flops, clearly for her. She slipped into them hesitantly.  
She looked at the white door. It wasn’t extravagant – just a plain door. But all she could think about was what was past it. Where was she? Vaguely, flashes of what had happened recently echoed in her head but the throbbing made it impossible for her to put the puzzle together. She let out a shaky breath as she looked at the door. Centuries ago, she was brave. She would have opened that door without a hesitation. But now as she eyed it, she was ill with the horrible things that could happen. Who was waiting past those doors? But she knew she had no choice. She had to figure out where she was. So, quietly, she tip toed towards the door. Her shaking hands reached for the doorknob, expected it to be locked, but it opened without making a single sound.  
Yet, when she opened her door, a door next to her swung open. She jumped against the entryway of her room but when her son, of all people, walked out of the room to look at her, his eyes were wide.  
“Mother!” He said, his face desperate. He grabbed onto her, hugging her. She didn’t remember the last time Eris hugged her, the last time Eris hugged anyone. But he squeezed her tight. “I’ve been awake for hours but it was locked. It was locked until I heard your door open and then, click, my door opened for me.” Despite her son’s shock, she couldn’t help but be curious why her door caused his door to unlock.  
“Eris,” she said flatly, pulling away. “Have you heard anyone outside the hallway?” He shook his head solemnly. Her lips pursed. His eyes danced around though, finally looking at their surroundings. She could tell that he was in awe of wherever they were.  
“Summer Court?” Eris asked, his voice feeble. But as she looked at the pure-white marble walls, at the sunshine that beamed against the tile, with the only open windows being on the ceiling, her face tightened.  
“No,” she said, shaking her head, “The Summer Court looked nothing like this. This has too many walls, too little openings.” And her son didn’t pester any further. She had realized through the years that she was the only one who he didn’t ever get cross with. He never doubted her answers nor bothered to test her.  
“Then where are we?” He asked quietly. But Eva was already moving down the hall, taking note of everything she brushed past. Unlike the Autumn Court, there was no need to put torches on the walls. The palace was full of light from the large ceiling windows, showering her with sunshine from the blue sky. As Eris trailed behind her hesitantly, she took notice of the gold vases and artwork that were placed amongst the palace. Even though a lingering fear of where they were was starting to rise to the surface, it wasn’t until she found two grand doors already open did she stop.  
“Wow.” The words came from her son behind her as they both looked at the large dining room. The pure gold table, which could fit at least twenty, was filled with piles of food. From pancakes to eggs to various meats, even Eva couldn’t help but gape. On the opposite wall, windows reaching fifteen feet reflected back at them, showing the bright blue sky and overlooking a golden city. She slowly stepped in front of the table, her eyes hovering over the food.  
“Most people greet their host before eating,” A dry voice interrupted. Eva jumped towards the speaker, her eyes wide. And for just a moment, she forgot how to breathe.  
“Helion?” Her son sneered loudly as Helion glided into the room. She, on the other hand, couldn’t even speak.  
His radiance was nearly blinding when she first eyed him. His dark skin, now looking like a brownish-gold, shimmered as he took a seat at the table. He ran his hands along his dark brown hair and she couldn’t help but be marveled on how it turned honey-colored when the sun hit it just right. He sat down at the table as her and her son watched him silently. As they reveled in the awkwardness, he unraveled the napkin next to his sparkly-white plate and carefully unfolded it on his knee. He then persisted on serving himself eggs. She could feel her son revel in anger as they both watched the High Lord eat as if neither were even there.  
“I am the High Lord, I demand you tell us why we-” And then Helion interrupted him with a loud snort. Her son stopped speaking suddenly, his eyes turning owl-like.  
“Unfortunately, your distasteful father is still alive,” Helion chortled, taking another bite of his eggs. “And trust me, boy, if you were a High Lord you would feel it in your veins.” Her son was quiet at first, as if finally taking in that they were certainly not in a good situation. Eva suddenly straightened, her hands clamped in front of her formally.  
“Helion,” she said highly, “Despite your grand generosity, I think it’s time for me and my son to travel home.” And then his eyes landed on her, and truthfully, she wasn’t ready for the pointed look in his eyes.  
He analyzed her head to toe. From the top of her red hair, to the curve of her lips, to the pendant around her neck. She pulled the robe closer to her as he continued to examine her generously, his eyes lingering in places that were far from appropriate. At the meeting before the battle, though he had never spoken to her, she caught him looking at the same exact places, except at least at the time he had kept his gaze less noticeable. But this time, he didn’t hide that he was looking her over, enjoying the sight of her, remembering what hid underneath the cloth.  
“Why are you staring at her?” Eris snarled. Helion merely blinked at him.  
“Why am I staring at her?” He retorted back, surprisingly icy. “Because I can. Because it’s my court. Because no one can do a single thing about it. Certainly not you, at least.” The words made Eris flush red. Quickly, she placed her hand on her son’s wrist. She could feel his heart racing. And even then, something so protective, Helion still took notice. His eyes lingered at her thin fingers, something she couldn’t quite decipher flash in his eyes. Maybe a memory.  
“Did you infiltrate our castle?” Eris asked, showing his pointed teeth as he snarled. She noticed how his hands twitched, as if he was about to throw fire at the mighty High Lord but even if he wanted to, nothing happened. His face twisted slightly and whether or not Helion knew why, he didn’t let it show.  
“Of fucking course not,” Helion replied with a chuckle, grabbing a piece of bacon. “Why would I waste my time with the Autumn Court of all places?” Eris’s nose flared but a hint of relief flushed over Eva.  
“Then why are we in your court?” Her son demanded. Slowly, Helion put the bacon down on his plate. He then took his time to wipe off his mouth, as if there had been crumbs that neither of them noticed. A cold smirk curled on Helion’s face as Eris’s eyes narrowed on him.  
“Because ever so occasionally, not unlike the rest of you, I make stupid decisions.” Eris’s face filled with puzzlement and Eva’s eyes merely narrowed on him. But then he lifted up his hand. She stiffened. Starting at his wrist and ending at the tips of his fingers, a beautiful ancient design twisted around his hand. Eris took sight of his mother’s jolt and then back at Helion.  
“What? What is it?” He demanded. “Mother, what is on his-”  
“You made a bargain,” she whispered, her eyes not leaving Helion’s. Helion’s face had softened. Eris’s lips curled upward in confusion, looking between Helion and his mother quickly.  
“A bargain?” Eris repeated, the word rolling off his tongue as if it was a foreign language. “What do you mean a bargain?” But Helion had drowned out the boy, his eyes now lingering on Eva.  
“Why?” She demanded, her voice rising as she let go of her son and stepped closer to the table. Helion’s smile had dropped. Her son, though on the defense against Helion, looked uneasy when she let go of his wrist. She expected him to retort with a sneer but instead a look of cold seriousness filled his face.  
“You have no idea what he would’ve done to you,” he whispered and she could have sworn his amber eyes darkened. Her hands turned into a tight balls.  
“What happens to me is none of your-” But then Helion stood from his chair jerkily, letting it fall to the ground.  
“He would’ve killed you, Eva! What was I supposed to do?” Helion bellowed suddenly, his face contorting into hot rage. For the first time, Eva had finally looked him over just like he had looked over her. There were bags hovering under his eyes, his eyes red as if he had not slept at all. Had he analyzed her to prove a point to her son, or was he just trying to find all the bruises that decorated her body? “Just leave you there? Just let you die?!” His voice broke at the end. She opened her mouth but then closed it. She had never seen him so angry, so desperate, so broken. Through the centuries of knowing him, she had never seen him react so uncontrollably. To be specific, in the last century, he barely even looked at her when they were in the same room.  
“Don’t yell at my-” But then Eris’s voice choked. She turned to look at him, watching him struggle to speak. Her mouth went ajar, fuming as her eyes landed on Helion but he spoke before she could respond.  
“Do you think it was fun for me to see you tied up like some whore they were about to sell?” He continued. “Do you think I wanted to be there? Do you think I wanted this?” He held up the tattooed arm again, waving it mockingly. She bit her lip, struggling to say the words that she knew were the most important.  
“What was the cost?” She breathed, her voice quiet but just as terrifying. Helion swallowed.  
“Let’s just say, if I could send back your bastard son, I would,” Helion grumbled. Her stomach churned.  
“We’re…stuck here? The both of us?” She said, choking slightly. He rolled his sparkly eyes.  
“Don’t try to sound so happy about it, Eva.”  
“You’re a master of spells, Helion. Break the spell and be done with it!” Eva said, her voice rising. Eris flinched back at her tone. Helion’s face didn’t even flicker.  
“One, these bonds are ancient. Even if we did know how to break them, it would still take a while to perform the spell. Two, why do you even want to go back?” Helion snapped back. She could only blink at him, her mouth ajar at the ridiculous comment.  
“Because it’s my home,” she reminded him. “Because my husband-”  
“The husband that beats you?” Helion interrupted cruelly. Her face burned. Beside her, her son stiffened.  
“Helion-”  
“The husband that rapes you and belittles you and brings whores into your home on the daily?” Helion continued with a dark laugh. Her teeth jittered. “The one who forced your youngest son to leave? Who didn’t give a damn about you when those men dragged you away like an animal? Who would have sold you if it meant saving himself?” She felt like she was going to puke.  
“How did you even know we were under siege?” She shot back. This time, it was Helion who looked like he had been slapped. He swallowed, silent now. Almost as if he had been caught in a problem he never fathomed.  
“Or at least have the balls to tell me how long you’ve had spies there?” She jeered, her voice far more venomous than it’s ever been. Helion scuffed at her, regaining his spiteful mask.  
“Just like everybody else, I have spies in every co-”  
“Right,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. Helion pursed his lips.  
“This is pointless,” Helion declared finally. He walked away from the table, turning his back on the both of them. “I have better things to attend to.” Eva’s hands turned into tight balls.  
“Yeah, like what? Tanning your legs?” Helion halted. He didn’t turn around when he responded.  
“No. Calanmai is tonight,” Helion said, clipping each word slowly. “Don’t worry, Drusilla will give you a tour so you don’t get lost.”  
“And who might Drusilla be?” Eva asked flatly. He turned his head over his shoulder, a mocking smirk spread across his face.  
“My daughter,” he said silkily. Before Eva could hide the bewilderment that flashed across her face, he winnowed away.


	2. Calanmai

Eris's eyes were as round as saucers when the High Lord of Day winnowed away. Clearly, the prick didn't even have the decency to treat him and his mother with respect. They were, after all, the Autumn Court royal family who had vital duties. Helion, on the other hand, was just some stupid High Lord who sparkled.

"Did…did he just…?" Eris was struggling for words. He looked at his mother and his face flushed.

His mother had reached into the air, her face filled with confusion and awe and longing for him to come back and it only forced Eris to feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. Eris had never seen so much emotion in his mother's face, so many feelings. And he had a lingering feeling why. He didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to even think about her secrets. But they were still there, causing a divide between them.

"Mother," Eris said, his voice rasp from Helion's magic. She turned to him sharply, blinking as if she had forgotten he was even there. "We have to find a way to go home. Father is in trouble and-" But then a girl walked into the doorway. She was petite with a flowy golden dress that contrasted brightly against her dark skin. Her hair was black and curly but there was various golden strands that stuck out awkwardly, making his eyes linger on her longer than needed. On a normal day, Eris might have described her as beautiful, but he had more vital things to worry about.

"Hello," she said, her voice light as a feather. Eris blinked at her twice before stepping forward. His body angled in front of his mother. The girl didn't look lethal, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"He sent you to accompany us home?" Eris sneered violently, looking at her petite body. "We need reinforcements, not some little girl. Do something useful and go find him!" The girl didn't even blink at him. A small smile was on her face. Sweet, innocent. Not the kind of smile someone finds at the estate of a High Lord.

"He isn't sending you reinforcements," the girl responded gently. Eris's eyes widened, his lips curling up angrily.

"What do you mean he's not giving us reinforcements? We're the royal family of the Autumn Court. Has he lost his mind? He's lucky we're even stepping into this dump." But her sweet smile didn't even falter.

"I'm here to show you around the castle," She informed him, looking at him with one more gaze before turning her back against them. "If you would follow me." She began walking away from the both of them, Eris gaping stupidly. His mother though had regained her composure, beginning to walk behind the girl obediently. Scrambling, Eris began walking as well but he walked with a swagger that showed his title.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Eris demanded. The girl didn't look back at him when she responded.

"Drusilla," she answered. "The High Lord's daughter." He rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help but notice how his mom stiffened at his side. There was an electric-like wave that flooded around him as well. Helion having a child? It wasn't likely.

"What are you? Some unwanted orphan he bought off the streets? Some bastard girl he's embarrassed about? Collateral damage?" Eris snarled. His mother didn't even look at him when he said the unneeded insults words. Instead, she walked quietly, her eyes hard on the girl. Like she was trying to find something she hadn't quite found.

"No. He had a relationship with my mom a few years before Amarantha captured him," Drusilla answered civilly. "He didn't want to recognize my birth until after things settled down." Eris snorted through his nose.

"And where's your mother now? Serving in his bed chamber I'm guessing?"  
"Dead," Drusilla said, stopping short and shooting him an even look. "She's dead." He was quiet for a moment, stumped by the girl's casualness. He didn't expect her to be so blunt.

"That doesn't change the fact that we have to go home," Eris responded coldly. This time, the girl stopped fully. She turned around, her face now filled with dangerous impatience.

"He's not sending you home, Eris," Drusilla responded dully. "But if you want a room, there it is. I would advise you take it because that's the only place he'll look for you." She motioned to the open door next to her. It was different than the room he woke up in. Larger, more furniture. He looked at it briefly, then back at her.

"I will wait for his response then," he insisted. "But I will not wait forever so he better hurry up." And as she walked away, already rambling to his mother about her own room, he walked into the new bedroom. He eyed the king-sized bed and the grand dresser. The blankets were made out of the same type of cloth his parents' bed was – silk but fluffy. The windows overlooked the horizon and his room had its own sitting area. There was a table carved out of jade that was toppled with various snacks and drinks that would keep him occupied until the High Lord came back.

In other words, it was okay.

Grudgingly, he took one of the drinks that was resting on the table. He glanced at the label uneasily. Papaya juice.

"What the fuck is papaya juice?" He said aloud. But he brought to his lips, cringing as the bitter yet sweet drink went down his throat. He thrusted the bottle down as he blanched. It shattered loudly, splashing against the floor.

"That was…" But then his eyes began to get droopy. He was tired, so very tired. And the headache that had been pounding in his head suddenly began to ease away. He sat on the bed, letting out a calm breath. For the first time in years, he felt calm. The paranoia that somebody would murder him in his sleep suddenly wasn't there, the feeling of nightmares didn't seem to come. Instead, all he see was a beautiful stream of gold that was shooting through the windows and without a minute's notice, he was asleep.

~*~ discidium ~*~

Eva couldn't stop looking at her. At her dark skin, her golden-black hair, her amber eyes. Despite sharing a parent, she didn't share a single thing with Lucien. Even after the girl, Drusilla, took her to Eva's new room, she watched Drusilla walk away. Eva found herself slumping on the bed, listening to Drusilla's heels click away at a distance. It wasn't until it was completely quiet did she finally look around the new room.

It was twice as big as Beron's room, with a fireplace burning with golden fire, the flames larger than her own body. Her eyes lingered at the honey-colored hard-wood floors and the crème colored walls. The dresser was made out of yellow gold and the table that overflowed with various foods resembled a white pearly color. White-gold, she remembered. Helion was always marveled by white gold. It was a contradiction, he would tell her. White was supposed to blend in, to not stand out. But any kind of gold would always catch attention.

She walked over to the table quietly, eyeing the beautiful fruits and the strawberry tarts. There were three different types of juices to choose from and the bread was baked until it was golden. Though she was tempted to eat it, she couldn't. Eating it, indulging in the Day Court, is a betrayal. Like her son, she had to start thinking rationally. She had to get out of there, to find her family.

But then her head turned to the door. Helion was leaning against the doorway, eyeing her seriously. Worriedly. She was quiet, her mouth ajar.

"Calanmai is in a few hours," he said aloud. Her face tightened. She stood up on her feet, her back straightening.

"Another reason why you need to send us home," she growled. "You promised me, Helion. You promised that you would leave me be, no matter the circumstance. No matter…" But his eyes were scrolling all over her again, looking at every detail.

"What are you even looking for?" She snarled at him. He blinked and met her eyes again. He didn't even skip a beat before responding.

"Injuries," Helion said quietly. "You have bruises on your wrists. I would be happy to-"

"I don't need a healer," she snapped. "I need to go home. My son needs to go home." He held her gaze for a moment, quiet.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? Drusilla," He breathed. "I never thought I would want an heir but she…everything changed when she happened." And then she was the one to become quiet. Lucien echoed in the back of her mind when she thought of his words. Lucien, who should have grown up here.

"Beautiful," she agreed, though her voice was bitter. He didn't even blink at her. Just held her gaze softly, maybe even sadly.

"She likes you," he said uneasily. "She said she…sees something in you." Eva opened her mouth, about to retort with something but then she stopped. She couldn't speak. All she could do was hold his gaze, his powerful gaze. But then he walked to the table, grabbing an empty cup and pouring a dark orange liquid. When she didn't say anything, he brought it to her. She took it in her hands.

"What is it?" She asked. He began to walk towards the doorway but before leaving the room, he gave her a playful smirk.

"Papaya juice."

~*~ discidium ~*~

When Eris finally awoke, it was night. He jumped out of bed anxiously, drops of sweat pouring down him. His eyes jotted to outside, looking at the raving party from the windows. Calanmai, he remembered. He then glanced down at the splattered drink on the floor, his eyes widening.

"That son of a bitch," He growled. He put on his shoes quickly. Before opening the door, he noticed a golden tunic made out of fine material hanging on the dresser. He hesitated for a moment. But then he shook his head – he wouldn't bend his knee to the Day Court.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long to make it outside. The rave was large, overwhelming. There were hanging, sparkly globes of various colors and people laughing, dancing. There were little kids running around, young adults mingling. Every court performed Calanmai differently, he remembered. But Calanmai here was more…free. Welcoming. It was almost tempting. But he caught sight of Drusilla and suddenly a fire tore through him. She was off at a distance, talking to a few higher fae. They were good looking, obviously of high families. But when Eris reached her, he grabbed her by the elbow roughly. She yelped but when the crowd of boys took a step towards him, she put out her hand. Hesitantly, they backed away.

"Yes, Eris?" She asked impatiently, yanking her elbow back. He realized, as he stared at her, that his hands were shaking.

"You drugged me," he snarled. "You drugged me!" She sipped the drink that she had in her hand casually and he finally looked at her. She was pretty, gorgeous even. She was wearing a blood-red dress that held a golden shimmer. Her hair, a mix of black and gold curls, shined brightly under the full moon. She was smirking.

"So?" She asked back. Though he was steaming with anger, it wasn't the answer he expected. He blinked rapidly.

"I am the future High Lord of-" But she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It is Calanmai," she reminded him. "Don't you ever know how to have fun?" His nose flared.

"I am not here to have fun," he said back. "I'm not here to celebrate at your pathetic parties and drink your bitter papaya juice. I'm here to get my court back." And then Drusilla held his gaze for a moment, her eyebrows elevating up. There was something close to pity on her face, maybe even sadness. And then she smiled.

"Come on," she said, grasping his hand, "I want to show you something." Before he could object, she started pulling him between the tight crowd, her hand firmly in his. His mouth opened.

"You-No. You can't just – Where are you even…" But then his words stopped. They had made it to a different part of the party – quieter, more personal. There were still the same amount of people but yet, it was calmer. People were slow dancing, speaking closely. Holding each other, loving each other. Drusilla let go of his hand, walking towards a golden bonfire that spit out silver sparks. He felt his feet follow her.

"This is where people go if they find their mate," Drusilla said, her voice soft. "Calanmai is so powerful that sometimes people will just find their bodies wandering over here, not knowing until they meet eyes with another person that they were simply being called over here to meet their mate. It's…it's beautiful." And then Eris saw it at a distance. Two people, who clearly didn't know each other, was approaching each other carefully. They stopped about a foot apart, breathless as they looked each other over. He saw the boy, whose hands were shaking, touch her cheek. There were smiles – smiles he had rarely seen, shining on their faces.

"So what? They're peasants. Who cares?" He spat. But her amber eyes were marveled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. "Finding your other half…" Eris's eyes narrowed on her.

"I guess if you have nothing better in your life," he said, but even when he said it out loud his stomach ached. Maybe it was the moon, maybe it was the atmosphere, but something stirred in him. And when it did so, her eyes flickered at him.

"I had one," Drusilla admitted, her voice quiet. "He died. I would do anything to have him again." Eris looked at her up and down, seeing the tears now fogging into her eyes. First, her mother was dead, and then her mate?

"When he died, I felt like I was dying," Drusilla choked. "I felt like I lost a part of me I would never get back."

"Why are you telling me this?" He demanded suddenly. "No offense, but your sad story is irrelevant right now. I need to go home." But when she met his eyes again, she was intense.

"Because…" her voice lingered. "I just thought you'd like to see her." Eris's face twisted.

"What are you talking about?" He said, his voice louder now. A couple turned to them suddenly. "If I had a mate, don't you think she'd be here with me?"

"Look," she whispered, pointing to the nearest bonfire fire. He scowled at her but then he looked at it and he caught his breath. A face, a beautiful face was burning in the flames. Slowly, like a wounded animal, he felt his body walking towards it. Once he was in distance though, the image in the flames flickered away. All he saw was gold flames now.

"Did you see that?" he asked, his voice breathless as he looked at Drusilla. "Did you see that face?" But then tears were falling down her cheeks. She crossed her arms tightly, her eyes reflecting the golden blaze.

"I see a face," she said, choking. "I see Dario's face. I see him smiling. And this is the only time, only once a year that I get to see him again. Through these burning flames." But then he blinked. The face, wherever she was, disappeared. It was all in his head, he decided. It was just trickery of some sort. And even if it wasn't, why would he want to see her anyways?

"Well, congratulations on finding him again, but I am leaving. Unlike you, I don't plan on spending my afternoon wallowing over somebody…" And then his voice choked. Slowly, with a wince, he looked back into the golden flames. This time, he tried searching for the beautiful face even harder yet he still saw nothing. But he did feel something lingering, a familiar string tugging in his stomach.

"I am sorry if I was rude about bringing you over here," Drusilla said quietly. "I just thought, since you aren't in the Autumn Court, that you'd want to see her. I was just trying to do you a favor." His eyes narrowed on her.

"Who says I even have a mate?" He sneered, his voice meaning to be sharp but it came out limply. She inhaled raggedly.

"I am an empath," she said, tilting her head. "I feel it, Eris. I feel what's going on inside you. I could feel your string the moment you looked around at the party. You've had such a hard time here…I wanted to do something good for you." His mouth dried up. An empath? Helion's daughter was an empath? And then he looked at the golden flames, his eyes widening.

"You're the reason I saw her," he whispered, his voice filled with disgust. "You know how to do fire magic." But nothing changed on her face. She truly thought he was doing him a favor, he realized.

"Save your energy," he murmured to her. "Just because you have a mate doesn't mean you give a damn. I am the future High Lord. I don't have time for such childishness." He expected her to grow offensive, to lash back, but she didn't. She was calm. Concerned, even.

"You don't like it? Having a mate?" She asked, a shock ringing in her voice. "You don't ever celebrate Calanmai with her? You don't want to see her now?" He swallowed.

"It's complicated," he let out. "Far more complicated than someone like you will ever understand." This time, he actually turned on his heel. He was a few feet away but she caught his fingers. His palms were sweating when she caught hold of them.

"Try me," she said. He looked at her coolly and she had wiped the tears from her face. There was something desperate in her eyes, something begging. "Did she die, like mine? Did she…disappear?" His face softened. A voice told him to deny it, to persist in his lie, but…the moon was shining and the mates around him were laughing and he couldn't help but feel it. He couldn't help but feel that tug, feel the story arise from the deepest of his secrets.

"I can't have her," he responded, clearing his throat. They lingered towards the fire again. "I knew her but I let her go. It's not something…it's not a story I'm willing to tell." But her eyes were spinning with curiosity.

"She refused to accept the mating ceremony?" She guessed, her voice empty. "Why?" He shook his head lightly. He even let out a dark chuckle.

"I don't care," he reiterated. "I don't…" But then he stopped. His eyes lingered to the fire, an inner desire pulling him. He wanted to see her again, to see her face, to hear her laugh. Tonight, at least. Tonight, of all nights, that was supposed to be their's. He wanted to see her. "Show me her again…show me…show me her face again. Please." And he had never said that word. Please. But tonight, a part of him craved her. Was desperate to see her. For the first time in five hundred years, he wanted to see her.

"I will if you tell me the story," she whispered. He scowled but then he felt it in his chest. An aching. He looked up at the moon, the shining moon. Somewhere, someplace, maybe she was wondering about that string as well. Wondering where it came from, who it ended with. And maybe it was because of Calanmai, but he wanted to see his mate. One last time, at least. Without the tension, without the hatred. Just to see her smile. It was Calanmai. Didn't he deserve that?

"It's a long story," he warned her, "And it doesn't start with me." She nodded curtly at him.

"I still want to hear it," she said, her voice cracking. And so he turned to the fire, looking at the flickers. He could see her again – her face, laughing. He couldn't tell where she was, but he thrived to be there. To see her. He couldn't look away.

"I had this one brother…Kegan. I was the oldest but because I was heir to throne, and everybody knew that I would have the throne in the end, he was married off first," Eris began emptily, the gold flames reflecting off his eyes. He could feel Drusilla watching him closely. "Which was whatever. He got married to some high-class girl in our court on his fifteenth birthday. She was okay, I guess. Moderately pretty, she blended easily. But I think he loved her the moment he saw her. Like, actually loved her. That was the first time I…I think I ever actually saw someone in love. They were so excited that they even agreed to do their bedding ceremony the night of their wedding in front of every lord of the Autumn Court. And that changed everything." His words stopped for a moment, his mouth drying up. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Drusilla's eyebrows go down in puzzlement.

"And so a bedding ceremony is evil?" She mused. But then he swallowed.

"Listen," he said sharply. And then he took a deep breath and continued, "They were friends but it wasn't until their bedding ceremony in front of fifty people did they feel...the string. Mates, of all things. They loved each other but who knew they would actually be mates. And they found out in front of all of the lords of the Autumn Court," Eris let out a dark chuckle, his eyes darkening as he said it. "The story spread across our kingdom like a wildfire. By the next day, everybody knew. They were the iconic couple of the century and even I…even I wanted what they had. My father didn't favor it much because he said it brought unnecessary attention to his son but he let Kegan have his happiness. And fuck was Kegan happy. I didn't see why everybody was so obsessive and then…" He paused for a moment, unsure if he could even let the words out. But he promised her an answer so he would give it.

"And then two weeks later, I saw my mate. Right after I was able to witness my brother possess the most sacred relationship, I found that I would have one as well. For once, my life was perfect. I would have everything – love, power, fame. She didn't know me but it didn't matter because I knew her. I could have told her right then, but…I was too arrogant. Our relations were strained so I begged my father, I begged him on my knees the night before Calanmai that he propose an arranged marriage with her father. After a moment of quietness, he told me he would do it. He would propose the marriage. It wouldn't be too difficult – it might even benefit the Autumn Court." At the end, his voice was bitter, untouched anger that was yet to die.

"Of course, after that, I spent majority of Calanmai obsessing over my potential marriage. Nobody but my father knew so I swallowed my newfound secret because of the day of harvest wasn't about my love, it was about his. See, Calanmai is different in each court. In the Autumn Court, my father and his lover, my mother that is, would have sex in front of the public. I guess it's supposed to be symbolism or something but anyways, my father gets up in front of countless people and names his lover, presumably my mother, and they bang in front of five hundred people. So he got up there, with my mother in a silk robe, but then he…he looks at me. And at that moment, I knew something was wrong. He had never looked at me like that. So pointedly. And then he doesn't say my mother's name. He says my brother's wife's name." Drusilla let out a gurgled sound and put her hand to her mouth.

"That's…" Drusilla's voice trailed. Eris's eyes intensified against the flames, his nostrils flared.

"And so he made that girl, that poor girl, of only fifteen years old, ride him in front of everybody. In front of my mother, in front of her family, in front of my brother…" Drusilla didn't speak at first but then she shook her head sharply.

"But that's not fair," Drusilla objected. "It wasn't her fault. He forced her." But Eris shook his head, closing his eyes as he did so.

"It was still adultery," Eris countered. "And the royal family couldn't tolerate such embarrassment. So she was banished. An annulment was signed before morning hit. And then she was gone. My brother never spoke about her again but…it changed him." Drusilla was quiet for a moment, and Eris's face had tightened.

"Why?" Drusilla breathed. "Who would ever do something so horrible to ruin such a beautiful love story?"

"Because of me," Eris said, and he had never said it out loud before. Not those words – not the truth of the horrific events. "He did it because of me." The puzzlement of Drusilla's face had turned into complete confusion. And Eris realized, while his body tightened, he had to finish his story. He had to explain.

"The night I went on my knees was the night before he ruined everything," Eris reminded her, his teeth clenched. "The night I begged him to let me know her, to let her come to our court, was the night before he fucked my brother's wife. And even though my siblings thought it was a power play, I knew why he did it. He did it because of me. He showed me how disposable women were in his court, and how he would have nothing of it. He wanted to terrify me. It was a threat, if anything. He could let his son have a few minutes of fame, but his successor? Of course not. It would infuriate him. And he proved to me that he would do anything to destroy it." Drusilla's mouth was ajar.

"And as for my mate…well, her family decided to send her early," Eris whispered, his hands turning into heated balls, "I was the one to find her. I was hunting in the woods, only a week after my father's demonstration, and there she was…laying in the middle of a forest, with a note nailed to her stomach." And then Drusilla's eyes widened. She stepped back – just an inch.

"Wait, are you talking about the Morrigan?" She gasped, and he winced when she said that. "She's your mate? Does she even…" But then her words stopped, and a looming horror filled her face. "You left her. You left her in the woods to die. I remember this. I didn't know it was you." Eris's jaw clenched. He closed his eyes tightly.

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't care why she was there – she could've fucked the entire Night Court and I wouldn't have cared. All I knew is that she was there, naked, shriveled on the ground, crying for somebody to help her. Begging me, of all people. And all I could think about is what my father was capable of doing to her. What he could do to that beautiful girl who just wanted to be safe. I knew that as soon as I let her into that court, she would be his. Not mine, his. And even if I gave her a bath and a pretty dress and made her smile, it didn't matter. My father wouldn't have banned her like he did the other girl – no, he wouldn't dare do that to his future successor's mate. He would just make her life hell slowly and spitefully and I couldn't see her like that again. Not again," Eris said, his voice cracking. "So, yes, I left her there." At first Drusilla was quiet, too quiet, and then she scoffed.

"So you just left her there to die?" She asked quietly, her voice venomous. "You think that's better than just-" He whipped his head towards her sharply, his back straightening.

"I did everything I could to make her survive. I knew her bastard friend had spies looming in our estate. I tried tipping them off. It wasn't my fault he took so long. And even when he did come, I made sure the path was easy. I made sure that getting her out wasn't fucking impossible," Eris snarled fast. But Drusilla's eyes didn't change. There was no mercy when she looked at him.

"There is always another way," Drusilla spat back. Eris held her glare for a moment, but then he let out a deep breath.

"I know," his voice cracked, a pang piercing his gut. "You don't think I thought about that? That I didn't go to sleep every single fucking night thinking how I tortured my own mate because I was weak prick? Even now, I still have nightmares of her dying in front of me. Or worse – my father torturing her, raping her, ruining her life. But I was young, Drusilla. I wouldn't have been able to control him. When I grew older, and I learned how to manipulate my way in court, I planned on reaching out. Seeing her once again. Surely, after a few centuries, things could change. There was a ball coming up where a number of Night Court members would be attending. I didn't have a fucking plan. But maybe, if she would just see me across the hall, or if she just did one dance with me, she would feel the string and learn to forgive me." Drusilla's face tightened.

"And what happened to that?" She snapped.

"Lucien happened," Eris continued darkly. "Give or take a few centuries since the Morrigan ordeal and my youngest brother, that fucking imbecile, fell in love with a lesser girl. Not too big of a deal though, right? He was the youngest, surely nobody would care. Except my father did. He slaughtered her. He killed her. And he made Lucien watch." And then Drusilla had stepped away from him – just enough to show her disgust.

"And you didn't do a single thing about it? You didn't even try-"

"There was nothing I could do," Eris snapped. "Not a damn thing. Not unless I wanted to be slaughtered too – and he would do it. Even if I was stronger than the rest of his sons, I was still replaceable. The only mercy I could give was to let Lucien live after my stupid brothers tried hunting him down like banshees." Eris's eyes went back to the golden flames.

"And that's when I decided that I wanted her as far away from the Autumn Court as possible," Eris seethed. "I don't want her there. It doesn't matter if I have to make my mate hate me until we are both ashes, she will never set foot in the Autumn Court. Even if my father dies, even if I am High Lord, she won't ever get past those borders. Because nobody is safe in the Autumn Court. Not even me." And then he saw her again, laughing in the golden flames. She was more vibrant now, in more detail. Maybe it was because he was looking for her now, actually craving her, but he could see her full body. She was wearing a short dress that was chopped unevenly at her thighs, covered in dazzling sparkles. It looked like she was dancing with someone, but he couldn't see anything past her body. And then he felt the tug in his stomach. Her smile didn't go away but…something changed on her face. Like she had felt something too, something she had felt a million times but could never figure out where the tugging came from.

Eris sat on the ground, bringing his knees to his chest. He wasn't planning on leaving until the golden fire burned out.

~*~ discidium ~*~

Eva woke up panting. She looked around dizzily, at first lost on where she was entirely but then she looked at the window. There were golden sparkles dancing in the air and below them was a lively party. The Day Court, she remembered. She got up on her feet, her eyes about to leave the window but then she spotted her son. He was being pulled through the dancing area, wearing the same dirty clothes he had come in. Yet, on her dresser, she saw a beautiful dress. It was green yet it sparkled brightly. It flowed out past her knees and had a halter top, showing off her breasts but was still classy.

Hesitantly, looking at the blood in her cotton robe, she changed into the dress. Even in the hallway, she could hear the raving from outside. A part of her told her to go to the party and find her son, but she looked at the various rooms behind her. There was only one door open and that door was the room beside her own. Carefully, with extreme quietness, she walked to the doorway and when she saw the figure looking out the window, she swallowed. He was gold and sparkly and alluring. But then he turned around and looked at her, his deep eyes reflecting something she couldn't quite decipher.

"I don't bite," he said, stretching a smile. Yet, there was a sadness in his eyes. Carefully, she walked into the bedroom.

"It's identical to the room you gave me," she murmured. He looked around as well, eyeing all of the things she was looking at. He nodded.

"I thought you deserved something beautiful," he said softly. "But please, close the door behind you." She walked in obediently, shutting the door silently. And then when she looked back at him, he was motioning her to come towards him.

"Helion, I shouldn't-"

"Come to the balcony," he said. No – he was begging. "You should see the party." So she did. They both went out, looking over the countless people. They were far happier than any group of people in the Autumn Court. Safe, exhilarated. She let herself marvel at the scene, take in the beauty of the Day Court.

"Why aren't you down there?" She asked, nodding towards the people. He was quiet for a moment, pursing his lips.

"I did for a little while but every year I find myself up here…because watching this is every High Lord's dream. I'd much rather be up here, watching my people fall in love," Helion admitted brightly. She watched as his amber eyes glazed over the large crowd, a happiness she had never seen passing through his face.

"What about the ceremony?" She asked. He shrugged lazily.

"I've done the ceremony long enough to realize that it doesn't really work in my court," he admitted. "Well, my participation at least." She nodded understandably. But then his eyebrows perked up.

"Why? Would you rather be celebrating in the Autumn Court?" It didn't come out venomous. Pure curiosity.

"No," she said lowly, "I would rather not." And then they allowed the silence to come between them as they watched the scene outside. It wasn't awkward nor tense, as they were both were mesmerized by the party. Both of them were happy to watch.

"Why did you bring me here?" Eva asked lightly. "Why didn't you just shoo those men away and leave me at the estate?" His mouth opened and then closed. He took a deep breath.

"Because I thought you were dead," he said honestly. "And by the time I realized you were alive, I couldn't let go. Not this time, at least." And then a memory flashed in her mind, a memory she'd rather not remember. But her lips pursed.

"That again?" She asked sharply. "Helion, that was years ago-" But then he swung towards her, his eyes glistening darkly.

"Yes, it was, but when I think of Amarantha, that's what I remember," Helion persisted, his voice cold. "Did you know, after everyone realized that Amarantha had spiked our drinks and chaos erupted, I didn't even comprehend what was happening? I was the last High Lord to digest what was going on. I didn't even know it was her who was causing the chaos, I just saw magic burst towards you and I just…" His voice lingered away. She had remembered it brightly. When they were at the party that caused them to be locked up for forty-nine years, and everybody suddenly realized what was going on, Amarantha used that time of shock to destroy half of the ball room. Amarantha had pointed her magic at her and Eva had frozen on the spot – could only watch in slow motion that the magic was about to hit her. Her husband had ducked away but right when the magic was about to hit her, a body dove in front of her. She realized, as Helion dropped to the ground, he had taken the shot. Amarantha was already in a different direction, torturing someone else, but Eva remembered kneeling down next to Helion. His eyes were open but he was barely alive. Her hands were shaking when she knelt by his side, whimpering for him to breathe. And saying, under her breath, that she still loved him. Obviously, he survived the impact and by the time Amarantha had explained to everybody that they would be held hostage, Beron had dragged her off the ground.

"I tried looking for you, you know," Helion said, choking. "When Tamlin killed Amarantha and we were free, I tried looking for you in the crowd. If forty-nine years taught me anything it was that life was too damn short." And Eva didn't know what to say to this. Right after Beron gave his droplet of magic, he demanded that his entire family winnow away immediately. Helion would haven't have time to even speak to her, let alone convince her to leave with him.

His hand had gone to her cheek though, stroking it. She was frozen, incapable of even breathing.

"Helion, we can't do this ag-"

"I lied," Helion said suddenly. Something had shifted when he heard her objections, something cold. "I lied, Eva." She blinked at him.

"Lied?" She asked back. "Lied about what?" His jaw clenched.

"That I'm up here because I want to see the party," he admitted stiffly. "But honestly? It's because every damn year I'm shagging some girl-"

"Helion, don't you-"

"And I think of you while I'm doing it," he spat. His eyes were burning, burning like amber fires. "Every single damn year. Because…because that's who I should be with during Calanmai. You." She scoffed at this.

"Should be with?" She heard herself snarl back. "What about Beron? What about my kids? What, you think you could've just whisked me away? Do you really not care about my duties? The consequences?" But nothing had changed on his face. Usually, at this point, he would've walked away, but he held her glare.

"No," he sneered, his voice thin as ice. Her face burned. "I don't care. I don't care about your damn husband or your sociopathic children, Eva. I don't care about your family obligations or your fucking duties. I don't care. And I'm not going to stop, Eva. I'm never going to stop-"

"Helion-"

"Because I love you too much," Helion said, stepping towards her again. "And I'm not going to apologize for that. I'm not afraid to be honest, Eva, I'm not afraid of you-"

"Your words aren't going to-"

"You wanna know a secret, Eva?" And his voice was sharp. She flinched back, blinking. He noticed it as his face softened for just a moment. "At that meeting, when I saw you as lifeless as a doll, I almost bursted into sunlight, destroying that entire room. When I saw your eyes go round when Feyre apologized to you because you were so used to being dehumanized that you were surprised that she would say sorry, bundles of hot light balled up in my hands. And when I had finally had enough, finally decided that I didn't care about our deal, Feyre attacked your stupid husband before I could." Eva was quiet. Her teeth were jittering.

"We could have had everything," Helion said with a mirthless chuckle. "Everything, Eva. I would've given you this entire fucking world. And through the years, I accepted your decision, but I can't help that I think of you during Calanmai. We were supposed to be together." She took in a sharp breath, straightening.

"If I could leave Beron, I would have. But when I found out I was pregnant-" He shook his head at her. It wasn't until Lucien was a year old did Helion get word that she had a child. He tried talking to her but it wasn't something that they could compromise. It was too late.

"What, you think I would just turn you away? I don't give a damn if Lucien was his kid," Helion let out. "You think a child would stop me from loving you? I'd take you both in. I'd-"

"No you wouldn't," Eva finally said. Her hands were in tight balls. He huffed at her.

"How would you know? You didn't ever-"

"Because you told me you never wanted a child!" Eva's voice rose. All the years of anger, all the years of hiding her feelings, were finally coming up to the surface. Helion rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I didn't want a pure-blooded heir, but Lucien would have passed as mine. I would just claim him as illegitimate for the throne. I would have raised him as my own and nobody would doubt it. For cauldron's sake, his own damn name means-" And then stopped. His face turned whiter than she had ever seen as his eyes widened. He stepped back, stepping away from her. She shrunk down.

"Light," he whispered. "His name means light." She shook her head weakly.

"He was Beron's," she insisted, but her voice broke. Either way, it didn't seem like he heard her. He took another step back, grasping the balcony. She knew, at this point, there was no way to convince him.

"He has my smile. My body built. He's tan. Tanner than both you and Beron," Helion whispered. "How could I be so foolish." He looked like he was going to puke.

"He was mine," Helion breathed. "Why did you ever…why didn't you…"

"It's too late for that now," Eva said, her voice sharp. "This doesn't change anything." Helion finally looked at her, meeting her eyes. They were so intense, so lively.

"You truthfully thought I would turn him away?" He asked softly. It was so much, hearing his soft voice rather than be yelled at it. It would be easier, she realized, to hear his rejection rather than hear the pain in his voice. "Eva, he's my kid. And even after he was banished from the Autumn Court you still didn't think-" He inhaled deeply.

"You're right, Eva," he said flatly. "It is too late. It's too late to raise him. But it's not too late to welcome him as my son." Eva's eyes widened. She shook her head fast.

"He doesn't know. He knows nothing of it, Helion," she said desperately. The relief on his face, the brief sign of happiness, had disappeared.

"That's not your choice anymore," he said, his voice cold. He turned away from her, walking away from the balcony, but then she caught his hand. He didn't look at her but he stopped, letting her hand fold into his.

"He's finally happy," she said, her voice a whisper. "My son, my favorite son, is finally happy. My good son. The only good one out of all of them. I don't want him to…to hate me." And then Helion turned around, facing her. He closed in the gap between them. His eyes were running down her once again, glistening as they did so.

"Don't we deserve to be happy too?" He murmured, his eyes filled with wonder. "We can…we will work this out. We will find a way." And then somehow, their lips met. First softly, relishing their first touch, and then hungrily as he pushed her against the balcony, her back to the crowd. He pulled away from her, just an inch.

"Let's do it," he whispered, his lips to her ear. "The ceremony." Her heart was pounding. She could feel his body grow warmer against hers as the noise from the crowd began to grow louder. Yet, even though she knew the eyes were watching them, she couldn't look away. Not from those amber eyes.

"Right here? On a balcony? In front of all of them?" She asked hoarsely. "I'm the Lady of Autumn. If I perform the ceremony, especially in front of your entire court, I…" But then her voice stopped. It wasn't her heart she was feeling, she realized. It was his. It was his heart, pounding against her chest. His body, grasping her, wanting her. And she knew it wasn't just a show. It was because he was hers and she was his. It was because this is what she always dreamed. Not to spend Calanmai with Beron of all people, but with someone she loved. Someone who actually physically craved her.

"Not tonight," he said, his hand going up her thigh. Her dress was beginning to shiver up. She could no longer feel the eyes watching her, despite the lingering crowd. Instead, all she could think about was his touch, his voice. "Tonight, you're the Lady of Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review ;)


	3. The Aftermath

It was deadly silent between them. She, while normally straight as a line, buried herself into the back of her seat, avoiding Helion's dancing eyes as he smirked at her. This morning she had woken up in his bed. At first, she had laid there, thinking it was merely a dream as the bright light shined through his windows, but when what happened last night hit her, the beautiful room turned into a moment of horror. She had bolted right up, ripping away from Helion's arms and considering her lack of options. A beautiful dress was hanging in the wardrobe, presumably from a servant no doubt, so she had little excuse to go to her room. So finally, she had declared she was famished and used breakfast as an excuse to leave. Unfortunately, Helion insisted on joining her.

"I wanted to eat alone," Eva said coolly, picking at her plate. She didn't have much of an apetite. "You do know that, don't you?" His smirked, if even possible, seemed to strengthen. He had chosen to sit next to her, not across from her, but she couldn't help but glance at him continuously.

"Oh, of course I know," Helion replied, his eyes shining so brightly that they looked like the sun. "But where would the fun be in that?" Her eyes narrowed on him, stingingly cold. But even she had to admit that there was a spark in her that she hadn't felt in centuries.

"We can't do this," Eva continued, as if he hadn't even spoke. "We can't do this…" And she looked at him up and down, trying to find a word to describe what they had between them but inevitably failed.

"Why not?" Helion replied. "Beron is gone. Who cares if he doesn't come back?" But as he said it, casually and without a care in the world, she felt his eyes examine her. Trying to read her emotions. As if, in his own way, he was trying to figure out if she felt the same for him that he did for her. Or if she did in fact care if Beron was gone and last night was just a moment of weakness.

"This isn't a game," Eva said, her voice flat. "He will come back. He will win." And then his eyes deepened, something flashing behind his eyes. As if he was looking a thousand miles away as his met her's.

"I counted the scars on you last night. I counted the bruises and the recovered broken bones and the places you refused to let me touch," Helion said quietly. "For years, I told myself that it didn't bother me because it was your choice to stay with him. But now I can't look away, Eva. I'll never be able to look away from what he has done to you." And his words hung in the air for a moment and she didn't know how to reply. Because he knew that it meant everything to her. He knew that simply caring, seeing, was all she ever wanted.

"In the end, he'll demand for you to give me back," was all she said, "And you'll do it. Even if I beg you on my knees, you'll do it. Because you have to." Helion reached for her hand impulsively but then the double doors opened with a brush of air and Eva jolted back. She let out a breath of air as Eris walked into the dining hall.

He looked like hell. He was wearing the same clothes he had last night, except coated with dirt and soot. His short red hair was ruffled with tangles and there was a leaf weaved into between hairs. His eyes were red and he had large bags hovering under his eyes. He eyed his mother pointedly. There was nothing – nothing that she could read.

She stood up quickly, reaching for her son.

"Eris, what are you-" But then he put up his hand, silencing her. For the first time, he didn't speak. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't fright, Eva. He probably just lost his virginity for the first time and is still in shock," she heard Helion chortle. She shot towards Helion rapidly, her eyes as cold as a mother tiger. Though nothing changed on his face, she could've sworn he shrunk back a little.

"Funny, Helion, though I must say that that may be the last joke you ever make in front of the Autumn Court," Eris interrupted. He was still as stone, his eyes nailed on Helion with a look worse than death. "Because we're leaving today." Helion's smile shifted into a cruel smirk. A smirk that made a shiver run down Eva's spine.

"You're supposed to eat before you start declaring laughable requests from superior courts," Helion said, wavering towards the food. "Sit." Helion rose, leaving his seat open for Eris to take. Eris hesitated for a moment as he held Helion's gaze. Surely, Eris knew it was a power play but then his eyes dangled down to his mother, watching her fall back into her chair. There was something close to desperation on her face.

"I will," Eris snapped back, sitting next to his mother obediently. As he sat down, she saw him take her in and for the first time, and she wondered if he knew what she had done. She never thought about him, not once, as she performed the ceremony with Helion. And, suddenly, she felt disgusted with herself. Her last son, the only son she may ever have now, didn't even echo in her mind when she made that horrendously dangerous decision. Surely, he was furious. Surely, he probably hated her for doing such a treacherous activity. But yet, nothing close to anger was etched across his face. Eris was hot headed – if he knew, he would've said something. No, no, she saw him leave that party. He must have stayed there. And looking at the grime that covered his body, she had to assume that they never left.

"As I said before, Eris," Helion drawled, his voice suddenly bored, "It's not my job to send you back. If anything, I'm bound to keeping you here." Eva clutched the edge of the table as she felt her son heat up next to her. Helion eyed her hand warily and then looked back at her son with a look twice as fierce.

Eris let out a low laugh.

"Don't you understand?" Eris said coolly. "I could be the High Lord. My father might be dead. This isn't a game." And then Helion rolled his eyes dramatically, only amplifying the anger radiating off of Eris.

"Hopefully, then, the Cauldron had the wits to surpass you and give it to your brother," Helion said, far too casually. He looked at Eva, flashing her a seductive smile. Her eyes grew wider.

"Lucien?" Eris gargled. "You think my banished brother has a chance at being the High Lord of Au-"

"You're right," Helion said, his smile lengthening. "He'll be something much more than that." Eva opened her mouth, ready to interrupted, but then a whiff of air rolled into the room. She looked towards the doorway and instantly inhaled raggedly.

It was the High Lord of Night. And he stared down at the three of them like they were ants destined to be stomped on.

~*~ discidium ~*~

"Hypocrisy at its finest," A new voice drawled. Helion and Eris jumped up at the same time, Eris with a butter knife in his hand and Helion with a sphere of light spinning in his palm. But when they met eyes with the intruder, both of their bodies slackened. Because neither of them, even together, had a fighting chance against the High Lord of Night.

It always stunned Eris how easily Rhysand walked into a room. His strut was so straight-laced, so smooth, it looked like he was walking on clouds. It was something about the way he tucked his hands in his pockets, how he always observed the room with slight interest, as if debating on whether he wanted to claim it as his own or turn it into black dust. And how he never, not once, even seemed mildly interested in anybody in the room. As if he had just accidentally ended up there, not a care in the world.

"Weren't you the one who mocked me for rescuing my beloved mate?" Rhysand chortled, his eyes still lingering amongst the room. "Actually – don't even answer. This room is far too stuffy for this drama. Ah, there you go." And within a second, a slight breeze was flowing through the room, causing Helion to stiffen in anger.

"Rhysand, what exactly are you doing here?" Helion asked, clipping each word sharply, and Eris nearly said the same thing. Helion had reflected Rhysand's small smile, an act that was simply a sign of defense.

"Why, you invited me, remember?" Rhysand said, a twinkle in his eye as he grabbed a plate and began to fill it. Eris noticed how his mother looked at Helion quickly. Before, her eyes were simply focused on her lap. "Though, I must admit, I wasn't expecting the Autumn Court to join us." And then eyes narrowed on the two of them coolly, mostly Eris. But before Eris could even reply, his eyes softened.

"And I sent a letter uninviting you," Helion added dryly, stepping towards him. When he stepped closer, Rhysand's eyes flickered at him. Daring him. Of course, Helion didn't oblige.

"I figured I'd give you a second chance," Rhysand said, his voice even dryer than Helion's. Before Helion could reply – and he was certainly going to reply as his mouth opened with a snarl – Rhysand shot Eris a dangerous smirk. His eyes were glittering like the night stars. Nearly dancing. "Anyways, I wanted to congratulate Eris." And the way Rhysand said Eris's name, almost as if it was a threat itself, made Eris twitch. "I guess you didn't need my help after all, did you?" And then Eris felt his mom's piercing stare at him once again, her round eyes wide. Helion looked between Rhysand and Eris with a passable laugh but Eris could've sworn – could've sworn just a little bit, that Helion inched closer in the way between Rhysand and Eva.

"Please, Rhysand," Helion said impatiently, rolling his eyes as he did so, "We both know Beron isn't dead. If he was, I'd host a celebration and invite every court." But Helion's words didn't matter because right when Helion spoke, the entire room realized that Rhysand never believed Beron was dead anyways. Rhysand clearly had walked in with the knowledge that Beron wasn't dead. It was just a game. Because then Rhysand's eyes twinkled happily, victoriously even.

"That's fascinating saying as I heard you and your…" And then Rhysand's eyes lowered on Eva venomously, as if not exactly sure what to call her. "Old friend had quite the performance last night." Immediately, Helion shifted straight in Rhysand's way. No more playing – no more bullshit.

"Stay professional or get out," Helion growled. But Eris shifted closer to the both of them, his head tilted in confusion.

"What performance?" Eris shrilled at Rhysand, and then his eyes shot towards his mother. "What…" And then he understood. He understood why her face had been so rosy when he walked in, why there was a light in her eyes that he had never seen. Why she had never bothered to find him last night, why the quietness had been so awkward. Why his mother had barely even looked at him but Helion had kept a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, he felt nauseated.

"You're fucking kidding me," Eris let out at the both of them. Usually, he would've been passive about the ordeal and then bursted later but these past two days have brought him over the edge. Rhysand sniggered. "You seduced my mother?" Eva stood up on her feet, her face tight as she opened her mouth but then Eris swiveled towards her. "You cheated on Father?" For whatever reason, Helion snorted at those words.

"Eris," his mother pleaded softly. "It's very, very complica-" But then the two doors swung opened again and Eris's whole body stilled. A thousand miles away, he heard Helion curse.

She was stunning. Absolutely, unforgivably stunning. Her blonde hair in lush waves, her beautiful eyes looking like brown rubies, her skin looking as soft as a feather. She was wearing a black, silky jumpsuit that had a diving plunge and cape-like train that tickled the floor for several feet. Her heels were amber, as amber as Eris's eyes, and…and she didn't even look at him. She went past him like a breeze in the air, standing at Rhysand's side as she flashed Helion a small, yet forced, smile. But he noticed how her face had grown paler when she went past, how her arms had stiffened. And even as he tugged at that string, that small string between them, she didn't even turn his way. She felt nothing.

~*~ Disicidum ~*~

Eva was about to puke. It was foolish, she realized. It was foolish to live a dream. Dreams were for privileged High Lords – not for their wives. Because even though last night was possibly the best night of her entire life, even with a thousand eyes watching her, it backfired on her. She forgot how fast news could spread between courts, how information was like gold. She didn't care what anybody else said about the High Lord of Night. He wasn't evil, he wasn't treacherous, but he was passionate. Passionate, like Helion. And he would use anything he needed to maintain his power. To protect who, and what, he loved.

And Eris, her beautiful son, was still as a corpse.

"Hello, Mor," Helion purred, his eyes flashing. "It's nice to see you again." Morrigan – Mor - lifted her chin, glancing at Eva silently. Something unreadable flashed across her face.

"Yes, a beauty, isn't she?" Helion continued, not without flashing a flirtatious smirk as he glanced back at Eva. "You wouldn't be interested in being our third playmate, would you, Mor? Trust me, she's absolutely delicious. You'll love her once you see what she can do with her tongue." And while Helion looked Mor up and down, taking in her breathtaking beauty, the flirtation wasn't in his eyes. For whatever reason, he couldn't even fake it. He couldn't even pretend to want the angelic blonde. But still, Eva blushed heavily. He had never spoken about their lust, not aloud as a declaration, and it unnerved her. Especially as he used it as a weapon.

"Stop this ridiculousness," Eris snarled, Helion's words clearly getting under his skin. "My mother and I are going-"

"Your home is in shreds." Ah, she had wondered why Mor, the beautiful girl who looked like gold, faced them both. Eva knew of Eris's sins, had even lost sleep over the ordeal, and she had recognized the broken look in Mor's face when her son taunted her during the meeting. But now, something had transformed. Her eyes were gleaming. A smile, like a wolf's, was taking up her beautiful face. Clearly, as her words came out like a sharp knife, it was to boast.

And yet, Eris was quiet. So very quiet.

"That's none of your business," he said finally, holding her tight gaze. And Eva couldn't help but blink in surprise. Eris was vicious, cruel, and those words were possibly the nicest thing he had ever said to the girl. But Mor's smile still dropped, turning into a tight line.

"No matter," Mor said finally, pursing her lips. Eris's eyes flickered away. "I came here for Drusilla anyways. Helion?" Helion's face flattened as she said those words. Silently, he pointed towards the open doorway.

"Two lefts and three doors down," Helion muttered flatly. And as Mor walked away, her beautiful figure disappearing around a corner, Helion sighed tiredly. "I can never decide if their friendship is wonderful or absolutely terrifying." Rhysand let out a low chuckle.

"It's good," Rhysand lingered, "Up until Mor gets angry and takes down an entire building." And while he let out a laugh and Helion followed it with a stiff chuckle, Eva saw him tense up.

"It's too soon to make those jokes, don't you think?" Helion asked, a small smile on his face but a hint of seriousness on his tongue. And for a moment, just a moment, Rhysand looked like he understood. Like he agreed.

"Yes, the aftermath," Rhysand's voice dropped gravely. "We need to…" But then Rhysand's eyes narrowed on her. Cold at first, but then a hint of warmth. Helion caught Rhysand's eyes quickly though, his face hard.

"Where's your husband?" Rhysand let out bluntly. Eva jerked back, flinching at his harsh stare.

"I wouldn't know. I'm just-"

"His wife?" Rhysand finished with a low chuckle, taking another step. Even with a table between them, she had enough reason to be fearful. "Maybe I'm biased, but women aren't weak creatures. Even the ones who are covered in bruises and scars. They still hear things, know things. Things that their foolish husbands don't see." Eva's eyes lingered towards Eris. Eris was stiff as stone, his lips curled angrily, but he didn't say anything. He didn't dare let out a word.

"You're biased," Helion interrupted dryly. Rhysand's dark eyebrows elevated towards Helion, as if moderately impressed by his quick need to cut him off. An unusual amount of fury was finally shown across Helion's face. "Not every lady has the luxury to have power, to know of things in their court. Not all of them get crowns like yours did." And then Rhysand's eyes darkened. Eris grew closer to her protectively, but it didn't matter. This was Helion's fight. And Helion held his gaze tightly.

"And what about you, Helion?" Rhysand purred back, a cool smile growing on his face. "What happens if her husband never shows up again? And when warming your bed turns into something much more? Are you planning on giving her a crown?" Helion's snarl unraveled awkwardly, causing him to reflect a distorted look filled with only raw uncertainty. Eva had never really considered it. Who would she be in Helion's court? He wouldn't treat her like Beron had, no. He wouldn't shut her into palace, making sure her existence meant absolutely nothing. No, Helion loved her. But would he marry her? Would he see her as a partner, or just a lover who indulged in the luxuries of his court?

"He is to do no such thing," Eris growled, his hand tight against his mother's chair. "The Autumn Court prevails, Rhysand. It-" And then Eris was being whisked across the room, almost as if he was running backwards towards the large doors. Eris yelped and Eva stood up on her feet but when Eris left the room, with the doors closing after him, Rhysand finally turned back towards Eva and Helion. Eva's mouth was open in protest and Helion suddenly looked very, very tired. But Rhysand smiled.

"So, now may the adults talk?" Rhysand asked, flashing his pointed teeth.

~*~ discidium ~*~

He landed on his ass. It took him a few moments after the double doors slammed shut in front of him to even realize what had happened. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, banging his fists against the thick doors painfully.

"How dare you lock me out!" Eris roared. "I'm the heir to the Autumn Court, you bastard!" He tried winnowing but he had no luck. His fingers, he noticed, were trembling. Shaking so hard that when he tried to grab onto the doorknob, he couldn't grip onto it firmly. Instead, he let his hands clench to his sides. He closed his eyes for a moment, fuming through his nostrils.

"When you open that door," Eris said lowly, though Rhysand probably couldn't hear him, "I'm going to-" But then he heard a click of heels behind him. He swiveled around sharply, his eyes wide as he noticed the thin dark-skinned girl strutting down the hallway in in a casual red dress. She was smiling brightly at him.

"Oh, Eris!" She said happily. "There you-" And suddenly he was fifteen feet away from where he once stood, grabbing Drusilla's thin arm as she yelped. His eyes were blazing. Quickly, he opened the room closest to him, not even caring what it was, and thrusted her into it. She stumbled backwards into the small room, a storage closet, with her back running into a flimsy shelf. Her mouth was open wide.

"Why is she here?" He snarled fiercely. He felt like he was going to jump out of his body. "Is this because of you? Have you lost your-" But then Drusilla scoffed at him. He immediately grew silent, letting out a long breath of air.

"I was doing you a favor!" Drusilla shrilled highly. But his entire body was shaking now. He shook his head.

"You have no idea what you've done, you stupid bastard," he growled. "You have no idea what you have cost me now."

"Cost you?" Drusilla mimicked. "What did you have in the beginning? What did I even cost you exactly?" And then he stepped away suddenly, his hands growing limp to his sides. His eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Everything," He whispered, "You cost me everything." And then his eyes seemed to fade away, fixed at nothing as he looked away from her. If anything, he felt like he may puke. When Mor had walked through that door, everything stopped. His whole world stopped. He even, for just a moment, forget to breathe. Seeing her, seeing her beautiful face without a single warning, left him so stunned that he had lost his own composure. For the first time, he didn't have a plan.

And truthfully, he had almost said a few things to her. Don't you look like trash today, Mor. Or how many bastards did you fuck last night? Or even are you still sucking that bastard's dick? Of course, there were no truth to any of the words. If anything, it punctured him when he forced himself to let them out. He had to do it, he told himself. He had to remind her how horrible he was so that she would never find out they were mates. So that even if, one day, she did feel the string, she would hate him so much that she would never even realize that it was him on the other side.

But when he saw her, he could only see the girl in the fire. He could only see the girl smiling at him, the girl he always dreamed of being with. For hours last night, he stared at her in the fire, imagining her with him. Pulling at that string, watching as her smile grew a little bit brighter each time. There was even a moment that he imagined her being with him, living in the Autumn Court, being his High Lady. He would do it, he thought. He would crown her if it meant being with her without repercussions. But even if his father died and he became High Lord, the Autumn Court was filled with foxes. He would never risk her happiness.

"Well, forgive me then," Drusilla spat cruelly. Her shoulders collided with his as she shoved him to the side roughly, knocking the breath of his lungs. But before she opened the door, he spoke.

"What? Were you thinking I'd spill out my longest kept secret just because she walked through the door?" Eris said, a low laugh coming out of him. "Did you really think I was that breakable?" And then when she turned around her, her eyes were round. Not in fear, but in shock. Pity. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I thought she deserved a chance," Drusilla said softly. "She deserves a chance to…to make a choice." Eris's eyebrows went up slowly, almost humored.

"I hate to break this to you," Eris said, his voice just as soft, "But she's a lesbian. I wouldn't be her choice even if I wasn't a prick to her." Drusilla's face of disgust dropped for just a moment, her eyes round. Clearly, as her face grew whiter, she was in shock. Not because she didn't know, but because he wasn't supposed to know. But then she recovered, her back straightening as she eyed Eris levelly.

"Bisexual," Drusilla corrected dryly. "She likes men too, dimwad." Eris let out a low chuckle. He had kept tabs on Mor for years. Not exactly through professional spies, but servants he bought under the table. Old friends that the Night Court forgot had affiliations with the Autumn Court. He knew that she was bisexual, yes, but it had been ages since she had found a genuine romantic relationship with a man. The idea of her liking any person with a penis was laughable.

"The war is over," Drusilla pointed out, her voice rising in frustration. Her hands were out in the air, clear impatience filling her face. "It's over. There's no more Amarantha or Hybern or anybody. Who gives a shit?" And then Eris's eyes blazed. His face, livid as he grabbed onto Drusilla once again, was filled with white rage.

"Who gives a shit?" Eris mimicked back, his voice filled with fury. "Me. I give a shit. Because every single fucking night I see her. I see her dead or beaten or raped or crying. I see her chained to a wall Under the Mountain, watching as Amarantha cuts her up piece by piece. I see her in the Autumn Court, forced to be my father's slave day and night. I see Hybern dunking her into the Cauldron, drowning her until she turns into a monster. I see her shriveled up on the ground, blood spouting out of her, dying." He let out one more ragged breath as he took in Drusilla's face. She looked…broken, almost. Her bottom lip was trembling.

Shaking, he let her go. He backed away slowly, shaking his head. Even though his eyes went to the ground, hers didn't leave his face.

"I'm sorry," he heard her say, her voice but a whisper so soft that it almost seemed desperate. "I didn't…I just know she's having issues too." And then his eyes shot up. She hadn't moved an inch.

"Issues?" He repeated sharply. Suddenly, everything came back to focus. "What kind of issues?" And at the end of his words, his voice came out numb. Maybe even childish as he grasped desperately for her next words. She hesitated for a moment, color washing over her face.

"She's depressed," Drusilla said, though Eris knew she was simplifying it. "I think all of the pain she has ever pushed down, all of which she had pushed away, is finally coming back now that everything is calmer." Eris held her gaze for a moment, swallowing. She looked at him carefully, as if waiting for him to buck up and reveal the truth but…

"She'll get over it," he uttered numbly. "She always does." Drusilla let out a low laugh, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You won't even try?" Drusilla asked. His eyes flashed at her and his lips curled up.

"Try what exactly? Seduce her, woo her, make her feel the mating bond?" Eris guessed coldly, but Drusilla didn't even stutter.

"Be her damn friend," Drusilla snapped back. "At least try." And then his cold expression dropped.

"Be her friend?" He repeated back, as if the words were a foreign language. Drusilla nodded impatiently. "While that sounds like a lovely offer, I burned that bridge a while ago."

"Really? Burned that bridge? Do you understand how childish you sound right now? You are going to be the High Lord soon. You're going to have to learn how to rebuild friendships. She needs someone in her li-"

"What about me?" Eris demanded suddenly. "What about my life? What if I don't want her to be sniffing around the Autumn Court?" Drusilla blinked at him twice.

"I don't believe that," Drusilla breathed. "I don't believe that for one second." And then they found themselves in a tempting silence. They both glared at one another, holding each other cold eyes, but then he sniffed at her.

"Well, it's too late. After what I said at the last meeting…it's too late." Drusilla hands flung out frustratingly, her eyes blazing.

"What the hell did you do the last time talked to her then? Go on, tell me. Tell me this unforgivable thing you said, Eris." Eris crossed his arms tightly, looking away from her.

"I might have…I might have called her a slut," Eris mumbled. Drusilla's mouth opened widely.

"You called her a slut? Why?!" Drusilla demanded, her teeth clenched angrily. "Forget it, don't bother answering. It doesn't matter now. Anyways, you've done worse." The last part was a slap to the face, the words stinging in his gut painfully. Eris took in a heavy breath, shaking his head. ~

"That's very, very debatable. The context was a bit…too much," Eris admitted evenly, putting his finger in the air, "But to be fair, I had my-" Drusilla took a dangerous step next to him, forcing him to drop his pointer finger.

"I swear if you say reasons, I am going to smack you on the opposite side of your head," Drusilla growled. Eris could only blink at her.

"I am the future High-" And then he felt a harsh wham on the back of his head, watching her hand in the corner of his eyes collide with him. He flinched dramatically. "Ow! Cauldron, what was that for?" And her crystal amber eyes didn't soften.

"For being a douche," she hissed, not before leaving the closet and slamming the door behind her.

~*~ discidium ~*~

"Go on. Sit, sit, sit," Rhysand waved peevishly, just as he sat down and continued to load his plate. "Don't let my presence stop you from enjoying your delightful breakfast. Eat." And to Eva's surprise, Helion obeyed. Carefully, his movement sharp and stiff, Helion sat next to her. When he scooted in, he made sure his chair was less than an inch away from hers – his hand brushing against her own. Not necessarily as a romantic gesture, but to feel her. To reassure himself, despite everything, she was still there.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Helion huffed. "I can take a lot from you, Rhysand, but this? This isn't the damn Spring Court. You can't just waltz in whenever you feel like it." Rhysand shoveled a large amount of eggs in his mouth, nodding his head casually as he held Helion's gaze. Helion, clenching the arm chair tightly, fumed.

"Is it?" Rhysand replied back, his voice muffled from the food in his mouth. "Because so far, I've seen a stolen woman held against her will, an obnoxious red-headed twat, and a man who, when in the opportunity to help his beloved, instead bangs her in front of an entire court." And when Rhysand smiled, a terrifyingly seductive smile, Helion's nose flared. Yet, at the same time, his face lost its color. Clearly, he was weighing his options. Force Rhysand out and possibly deal with whatever temper tantrum he has planned, or allow the half-breed Illyrian reveal why he was here. Surely, Rhysand didn't just visit to taunt him.

"He's half dead," Rhysand blurted, his eyes leveling to Eva. Clearly, he had seen the anxiety filling her eyes. "Beron is half-dead." And it was at that moment did the Lady of Autumn realize that she had never actually exchanged serious words with the High Lord. Sure, she had been casted into the middle between him and Beron's arguments multiple times, but he had never addressed her seriously.

"Do you have him?" And there was no judgement in her voice. No anger, no emotion. Just a simple question. And despite Rhysand's infamous need to taunt, his face had grown serious. As if, like Helion, he saw the scars and bruises that hid beneath her clothes, as if he knew the sacrifices she took every day. Almost like he admired her.

"No," he replied seriously. "I don't. Autumn Court rebels did it. They have him." And now she was clutching the chair tightly. Her lips pressed into a tight line.

"After all these years? They finally come out of the darkness?" Eva asked, anger ringing in her voice. And this time Helion stiffened. He looked at her pointedly and a new memory was flashing in his head. A memory that she believed he had surely forgotten. That she wished she had forgotten.

"How do you even know this?" She asked softly. "Why do you care?" And this time Rhysand smirked, shrugging lazily. But then Helion leaned forward instantly.

"Rhysand-"

"I may or may not occasionally fund their cause," Rhysand chortled, picking at his fingernails. He didn't so much as glance at Helion. "Without their constant pestering, Beron would have the money to move his forces to other courts and I think we can all agree that Beron shouldn't have that luxury." And then there was a moment of silence. Helion let out a breath, leaning against the back of his chair again. Clearly, he agreed. Eva's eyes, in contrast, flashed.

"We also have nationalists who are twice as strong," Eva said. "We can't just let him stay there. The nationalists will-"

"Oh, don't be fooled, he will die," Rhysand interrupted, flashing her a pointed smile. "It's just a matter of when." And she waited for it to hit. The pain of her husband, a man she once loved, dead. The father of her children, the man who was supposed to be the love her life. But then she looked at Helion. He was staring at her as well, reading her face. Trying to figure out what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Trying to figure out if she devastated or happy. As if he was trying to figure out if she really wanted to be with him or if it was just a dream she was playing.

"Then what? What are you suggesting?" She asked, her voice growing with an edge. "Unlike you, we don't have an inner-circle. Now, it's only me and my eldest son." But then Rhysand's eyes darkened.

"I suggest you speak with the rebel group," Rhysand said. "Like, say, tonight." Her eyebrows twitched up and she felt herself jerk back into her seat. Tonight? That was absolutely impossible. Even with Helion help, they wouldn't be able to clean up the palace enough to host guests. And Eris looked like a complete mess.

"I can't do that," she said urgently, shaking her head. "The Autumn Court-" And then that iconic smile sprawled back onto his face. She stopped speaking, the heat rising to her face as she digested the cunningness that was about to come out.

"Oh, no, see, I invited them here," Rhysand purred. And then Helion jolted forward again, his halo intensifying.

"Here? The Day Court?" Helion bellowed suddenly. Clearly, the anger that he had tried to contain so badly had been released. Eva was about to shrink back but then Helion caught her arm. She could feel his power zap through her like lightening.

"Yes, here. Tonight, at the ball," Rhysand said, as if Helion hadn't bursted at all. Helion showed his teeth with a snarl.

"The ball? Are you mad? We aren't having a damn ball!" Helion bursted. Rhysand looked up at him casually, holding his stinging glare with a casual gaze.

"We are now. The rebel group was invited," Rhysand repeated. And yet, despite the flatness in his voice, there was a vibration of humor in his voice that Eva heard clearly. Helion fumed, and his halo was beginning to leak onto Eva.

"If they're so damn important to you, why didn't you bother to meet them at your court?" Helion snarled fiercely. Rhysand scowled at this.

"I'm not letting those lunatics inside my court. Are you mad?" Rhysand said back. "But don't worry though. Mor and I will stay tonight. And, if Eris is good, he may even be able to come too."

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm….I’m not sure if all of this makes sense. But I was rereading ACOMAF and I was so intrigued by Helion and the Lady of Autumn. And especially Eris, who seemed to have a backstory that would never be told. SO, if you do like this, please comment. I’m not going to continue if theres no comments because I’ll assume nobody wants to read it (and because it makes my day :] )


End file.
